Healing
by Marshmallowknight
Summary: After Marvelous rescues Joe he realizes it will take time for him to heal. But maybe Joe can help Marvelous heal himself. Light MarvelousxJoe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Super Sentai it is owned by Bandai, Toei and TV Tokyo

These will be short so bare with me.

* * *

The man stood in the center of the lower deck, where the crow's nest went right through the floorboards. His long, lush hair hair concealed his face like a black curtain. It flowed down his back and clung to his skin. The suit he was wearing was now torn, the protective gear no longer deemed right to wear.

"You can change into these." Marvelous tossed a pair of pants and shirt to him which he caught easily. "They should be your size." Marvelous tried not to stare but Joe's eyes were boring holes into him, through his thick mane of hair. He could feel it in the way the former solder shifted like a bug under a microscope. "Thank you." he whispered, fingers breathing against the fresh around his neck that had been rubbed raw from the collar. It symbolized freedom from the Zangyack but not from his memories. He would just have to tell him too toss those aside. No, Marvelous wasn't so cruel, Joe would heal with time.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Super Sentai it is owned by Bandai, Toei and TV Tokyo.

* * *

He couldn't help but notice how tiny Joe actually was. Not really in height-wise but the swordsman was terribly thin. Marvelous felt sick just looking at sharp outlining of his shoulders. The Captain couldn't help but wonder how he could ever lift those blades. What training had they put him through for him to be in such a state? He can see the scars on his arms and the pinched skin laced in blood fresh and new. He's just a tad too weak to move and not strong enough to will himself to stand so Joe sits on the couch, his old clothes folded in his lap, as if he still expects to keep them. His fingers digging into the old fabric like he was clinging to what little good memories he had. A glassy look in his autumn eyes and he stares off into the distances despite Marvelous' efforts to get his attention he let him be. It was best that Joe get this out- just as he had Basco's betrayal. He sets aside some food and leaves a lamp on to let the man sit in his own silence, just as he had many years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Super Sentai it is owned by Bandai, Toei and TV Tokyo.

* * *

"What was Sid to you?"

The mere mention of the name froze his legs and stopped his breathing. His lips were too dry and the air... had it always been this humid? Joe shook his head. _Sid-Sempai..._ images of that day flashed in his mind, a burning film reel with faces he couldn't remember they were disappearing so fast he couldn't possibly remember except for Sid. His dark hair framing his face, the silver strands knotted and curled from neglected care. "My... he was important to me. Irreplaceable." He pressed his lips together and stood up from his place at the table.

"I'm done, may I be excused?" He didn't wait for an answer when he left the food sitting in his place. Not bother to tuck in his chair, he tossed a comment over his shoulder. "I won't get over him but you should at least try not to make this all about my pain and focus on refilling those chairs with new family. With things that are important." Joe exited the room with a sharp turn on his heel. The Captain leans back in his chair and brushed his bangs out of his line of sight with a huff. The table was rather empty now that he looked at it. Almost fake in scenery like the cover of a magazine you don't really expect people to live there it was all for show. He took a swig of beer while Navi whistled an annoying little tune. Tonight he found he didn't mind and could use the company.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Super Sentai it is owned by Bandai, Toei and TV Tokyo.

* * *

Marvelous was used to sleeping in until noon but until the arrival of Joe Gibken he rose earlier, just to catch a glimpse of him and his morning ritual. It became very clear that the routine had been drilled into his. It was all very precise and timed from the amount of push ups he did to the stretches and light jogs. He can tell Joe's polite about it, he never lifts weights that could potentially make a sound that could wake someone. Marvelous turns of his heel and gives a fake yawn.

"Morin' Joe."

Marvelous gives a small nod, his eyes watchful and sly like a fox, he watches the Marvelous make his way to the freezer. Was he still bitter about last night? It was too early to tell but the memory of Joe's eyes, glowing with repugnance towards the other worldly being. Now he seemed somewhat calm and Marvelous contemplated saying something about it, an apology or something to make up for it. But would it be right? He remembered when Basco would be so angry that he'd strike anyone close to him even Marvelous and that-.

"Marvelous?"

Joe's voice was soft and barely audible but he heard it. "Uh, yeah?" Was Joe going to actually talk about it? Was he really going to talk about Sid? Joe rolled up the sleeved of his black shirt and speaks calmly. "Yesterday. I apologize for how rude I was, clearly you were just curious and no doubt trying to make me open up more." He paused and looked for a sign from Marvelous so that he may continue. "I turned against you and said the most awful things." An apology- it was a start. Marvelous made a mental note that he was treading in deep water upon the topic of Sid Bamick. He would have to be careful for now on. His eyes drifted to the table. "_You should at least try not to make this all about my pain and focus on refilling those chairs with new family." _Joe had said. _" With things that are important."_ Marvelous gave a low chuckled an let his lips curve into a smirk that he was so famous for. "Awful? Yes but you were right."

That look on Joe's face was of pure surprise, his eyes wide and lips parted in awe. Had Marvelous really admitted a fault? During his days as a Zangyack solider Joe heard tales of a Captain in a blood red coat with no crew of his own and a mouth that would tell no truths only stories of glory and smug, snide comments. This was him. This was Captain Marvelous? Joe scoffed to himself out of disbelief. Marvelous himself looked amused, tossing on his vest and giving him a look. He knew. He knew how smart he was- no, how lucky he was that no one had caught on to his front. He was just as weak as Joe and no more powerful. "Join me up on deck, will ya?". Joe nodded and followed without hesitation.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned By Bandai, Toei and TV Tokyo.

* * *

"Here!"

Joe caught the blue fabric with one hand and raised a n eyebrow. "You're apart of my crew, right? Dress the part." Marvelous nodded towards Joe, suggesting that he unfold the article of clothing. Joe complied simply by holding it out in front of himself to get a good look. It was a blue leather jacket with as many zippers as there were secrets about his past. It was a lovely shade and matched the man perfectly. Sliding his arms through the sleeves, Joe surveyed himself. Not bad. "Well now you're at least starting to look the part of a pirate." Marvelous reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue key. Joe realized it wasn't just any key but one of the ranger key sought after by those who knew of it's tremendous power. "Here. Blue suits you." The breeze toyed with his hair when he smiled to his first mate. Marvelous was trusting him with one of the ranger keys? This man was mad. Joe shoved it back into Marvelous' chest with a stutter. "I- I can't take this I mean, how do you even know you can trust me?" Marvelous let out a laugh that made the very Galleon shake. Joe was taken aback by this sudden burst of amusement What was so funny? "That. That right there is why I can trust you. Any normal Zangyack would take it and flee maybe even a solider would stay to make sure it played out but your eyes... those eyes say just how unsure of yourself you are." Where was this going? It sounded rather like Marvelous was bringing him down than complementing him. _Me? Unsure of being able to handle one of the greatest power in the galaxy? Surely you're joking. _He shot sarcastically Joe tugged at the cuff of his jacket and cleared his throat. "My eyes are nothing special."

"Oh but they are. They can read through attacks and slashes like nothing I've ever seen well... almost. But none of that now. If you think you're unworthy That's your choice but keep it for a while." He placed a hand on Joe's shoulder, giving it a pat. "You'll see." He wondered off to the crow's nest with a jump in his step. _What kind of mind games are you playing, Marvelous? What kind of madman are you to allow me to keep this? _The metal etching in the key portion was cool in his palm.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Super Sentai it is owned by Bandai, Toei and TV Tokyo.

* * *

The forest was a quiet place to train. Joe enjoyed that silence he didn't quite get a bored the Gokai Galleon even if it was just He, Marvelous and Navi. He had been a bored the ship for almost a month and he's never ventured off the planks of his new home. With new places and this new freedom he wasn't quite sure what to do with his time. Until now he's spent his time training, slaughtered and having him mind molded to be the best but now that he didn't have the he didn't have Sid-. He drew in sharp breaths at the memory of the man and sliced a branch off a tree in one swing. He didn't have the code to hold hims back he was just an empty, blank slate with no will of his own. Exhaling shakily breath he listened for the slightest rustle in the trees and the hollow whistle of the wind.

The training grounds were never as nice as what the outdoors provided. he had to work with barren land, rock and training rooms. Neither of which were very pleasant to look at nor relax. But Sid he made it better. While other officers treated him no better then the dirt under their feet he looked at him an equal and took care of him. They shared each others company and trained together. That one time... it was so long ago when Joe had been in trouble for falling behind Sid had taken the beating for him. He refused for his to do it but Sid pushed him aside. Joe stayed up all night in his quarters, pacing, laying awake and wondering what would become of him. It was nearly three in the morning with the second moon high in the sky when the commander returned, lips parted, bloody with swollen eyes and dark bruises. Joe rushed to his side, tears streaming from his eyes and blubbering like a child.

The longer haired solider cupped Sid's cheeks with his hands so he could look at him better. They shared no words that night. Joe could only hear the heavy breathing of he and his superior, the rapid beating of his heart while Sid let him have his way. Tangling his fingers in soft curls, Joe pulled him close so their lips may touch for the first time. Kisses and simple kisses with no lust against each other's skin. Joe shoved off the memory and blinked back the stinging in his eyes. That was enough training for today maybe even for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Super Sentai it is owned by Bandai, Toei and TV Tokyo.

* * *

His shoes made scuffling sounds against the floorboards, ruining the man in the blue jacket's attempt to sneak by his Captain, lounging in his chair. Marvelous' eyes didn't stray from his treasures, the rubies and diamonds glittering lie tiny strars in his night sky eyes. "How was your training?" He asked.

Joe grunted and kept his back to Marvelous "It was fine, this planet is nice, very green." He didn't really want to tell Marvelous or talk at all but if there were was no talk he would suspect something was wrong. "Right. I remember the Zangyack's base of operations wasn't the most beautiful place." Marvelous thought back to the day he met Joe, the dust heavy due to the lack of vegetation to settle it. "Yes now if you don't mind, I'd like to wash up." With no response to have him stay Joe made his journey to the washroom. It wasn't the most spacious place, comfortable with a roomy shower and bath, he drew running warm water and undressed.

Once his hair was free fro the ribbon, he stepped in and let the water shift to adjust to the space he took up. Without the fan on humidity filled up the room like a thick fog. He allowed himself to lean back in the water to soak his hair, intent on staying as long as he could and not face Marvelous' questions.

A towel hung around his neck , letting the shiny black coat dry itself in the air. He redressed in some sweats kept around the ship, they fit alright and were set out for anyone to use. "Joe can I speak with you?" The voice of Marvelous' was neither stern nor playful. It was simply his and as much as Joe would've loved to sulk in his room he knew Marvelous would hound him until the answer surfaced. Better to answer with a clear mind then an idiots about to spill secrets upon sadness. Marvelous patted the seat of the red sofa which Joe plopped down with a sigh. Turning, Marvelous smiled. "Your hair,"

"My hair?" Joe echoed.

Marvelous' fingers threaded themselves through his first mate's damp hair. "Why is it so long? Surely it must have been difficult to take care of during-" He trailed off, correcting himself so that he didn't come off as offensive. "Your training."

Joe snatched it back like a precious treasure and turned his head away, Was that too painful for him? Marvelous wonders to himself. To remind him of his days as part of the Imperial special forces- of that man? Joe spoke slowly. "Sid-sempai... he would always wash it for me." There's the faintest trace of rose on his porcelain cheeks, tucking strands of hair behind his ear. "Brush it, comb it." He smiled at the happy thought like a distant dream, "he liked it." Joe had mentioned he kept his hair as long as it was for traditional purposes but after joining the zangyack he'd considered at least trimming it and straying from his beliefs but his commanding officer, his sempai, Sid had loved it. "It's silly, really." He brushed it off simply and sighed thoughtfully. Marvelous smiled. "It suits you."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Bandai, Toei and TV Tokyo.

* * *

Joe closed the door behind him with a soft click. Damn Marvelous though it was his own fault. He went in there with the intention of hold his own and keeping the truth from the captain but instead he was left with hardly any secrets to keep. He stared at the floorboards and wondered just how he would fix this. Not that Marvelous made it a problem but it was unsettling to know that the Captain knew such a secret. And even more so unsettling that he'd let himself slip like that. The raven haired man made appoint to keep his lips locked tight on these kinds of matters from that point on. Nervously, Joe ran his fingers through his ink black hair, ridding the threads of knots and tangles (a nervous habit he would never admit to having) before blowing out the lantern hanging by his bedside. It was early around seven in the evening but today's events left him weary. Crawling into bed, the swordsman rolled on his side knowing deep down that we was not getting a wink of sleep that night with all this worrying. His heart had plummeted to his stomach and was doing jumping jacks and cartwheels he begged his mind to refrain from playing the scenes before his eyes and focused on the groves in the walls of the galleon. He could hear Marvelous' boots shuffle with a hallow tone down the hallway. Every step like a clock's constant ticking in an empty room.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by badai, Toei, and TV Tokyo.

* * *

It was after sundown when Joe emerged from his quarters, the faint glow of a city's lights glittered beneath the ship's window. A loud crash tore him from the view, his feet hardly making any noise beneath him as he waltzed into the sitting area. There sat Marvelous, red faced with his hands occupied by a glass of gin. "Heyyyy Joe!" The Captain slurred and attempted to stand only unable to find his footing he stumbled a bit. Was he drunk? Joe wondered, his eyebrows knitted a face of wonder which was answered when Marvelous tried to speak only to giggle in his own confusion. Oh yeah he was defiantly drunk. " 'come 'ere Joe, Come and 'ave some." Joe wasn't much of a drinker which was an odd thing considering military men were know for but he didn't want to leave Marvelous to hurt himself in his drunken state. Navi whistled a tune on his perch like any old day clearly, this much have been a regular occurrence. "Alright." Joe agreed slowly and took a seat next to Marvelous, pouring himself a small helping of the alcoholic beverage. Marvelous mumbled some things to Joe which didn't make close to a lick of sense but he would nod and smile. The red clad man's brown eyes watched him with an odd sort of look and Joe knew it's meaning- he hadn't taken one sip of his drink since he sat down close to thirty minutes ago. " Eh Joe, whatcha think of it?" He meant the drink, of course so in order to be a good guest to the Captain's pity party he took a small swig, coughing after in went down his throat. It was cheap whisky, watery without a touch of humor to it but he smiled when Marvelous patted him on the back. "There you go." He chuckled, sipping his own glass (which was empty but Joe didn't tell him. He didn't want him anymore intoxicated than he already was) ans sighed, picking up the bottle. "Didja know that Basco gave me this?"

_Basco?_

Right, Basco ta Jolokia the rogue pirate. Former partner of Captain Marvelous and AkaRed. He knew of him, never had Joe met him. That was Sid's squad's assigned target. He shook off Sid and managed to down the rest of the whisky which wasn't any better the second time down but he didn't cough as much this time. "He stole it frommmm..." Marvelous trailed off, his eyes lidded and Joe almost thought the man had fallen asleep but by the way he was leaning over the table, arm planted and hand still grasping the glass with a firm grip that was not the case. "It's not that good but he seem ta like it." Clearly the story wasn't important enough to talk about as he'd skipped all of it. "Now that guy was a total asshole. Yep. He deserves to be hung up and shot at range." He looked a little teary eyed when his eyes opened again with a face contorted like a snarling gargoyle. "Breaking promises and breaking hearts." Joe frowned. Basco must have meant a lot to him. Marvelous rolled up the while cuffs of his dress shirt seemed to notice that his cup was empty this time. "Ehhh Joe couldya do a guy a favor and pour another round." Joe bit his lip and hopped Marvelous as drunk as he seemed. "The bottle's done." Marvelous' nose scrunched up, leaning back in his chair with a frown. "Then get another!" Joe shook his head. "I think it'd be best to get some shut-eye, don't you?" Marvelous scoffed when Joe helped him to his feet. "Naw I'm fine." He tried to convince him despite relying on Joe entirely for support. When they arrived in Marvelous' quarters Joe eased him down to his bed. The Captain was asleep before he hit the sheets.

**TBC**


End file.
